


"I'd like to spend my life with you"

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I know I'm a little late with the christmas thing but whatever, M/M, hqss, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the Kuroo household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'd like to spend my life with you"

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the hqss 2014.  
> my secret santa was kozumekenmas.tumblr.com  
> I really hope you enjoy/ed this!

It was the 24th of December. It was cold outside, but sadly it wasn't snowing. At least that's what Kuroo thought. However, Kenma was quite happy that it wasn't snowing. He hated snow, although he really loved the cold. The cold meant that he got to wear hoodies without it looking too weird. And he could stay at home all day, saying it was too cold to go outside. He could also use the cold as an excuse for getting cuddles - not that he needed an excuse!  
  
Right now though, the Kozume family and the Kuroo family were sitting in the latters' living room, laughing as they were exchanging presents. Like every year, they would have said beforehand that this year, they wouldn't get each other presents. But every year they ended up buying them anyways. It kind of became a tradition.  
  
After unpacking the presents from Kenma's parents, Kuroo's parents' gave their sons - as they were jokingly referring to Kenma as a second son sometimes and the other way round - their presents with a smug grin. Kenma unpacked his present, just to stare at an (admittedly really really ugly) christmas sweater. It was dark green with white dots that should look like snow. And on it, a big, somehow weird looking reindeer with a red nose. It was so weird that it was kinda cute again. Still, he normally wouldn't even look at sweaters like this. But on then again it was a present and it was christmas and on top of that, Kuroo got a matching sweater that he already had put on. It was red, with an equally weird looking santa saying „Ho Ho Ho“. And somehow he managed to look breathtakingly good in it. But then again, he always looked good in everything. It was kinda unfair. Kenma decided to give it a try and took off his own sweater, to put on the new one. What he didn't expect was that it would be this comfortable, so he naturally had a surprised look on his face which made Kuroo laugh a little. Kenma looked up to find everyone around him smiling at him. So when he thanked Kuroo's parents, he smiled a genuine smile back at them.  
  
They would sit together and just talk for a while until it became kinda boring (especially when their parents started to talk about adult stuff) so Kuroo and Kenma went upstairs to try their new video games. Kenma would make himself comfortable between the older one's legs, his back all cuddled up at Kuroo's chest.  
  
Kenma was fully concentrated on playing the game when he suddenly got a message. With a small sigh he slaughtered the rest of the enemies attacking him and paused it. Kuroo lifted his head from Kenma's shoulder and pulled him a little closer, asking him who it was. A look on his phone would confirm that his guess was right and it was indeed Hinata who texted him.  
„I bet I'm having a better christmas than everyone else!“ There was a picture attached to that message so he opened it.  
It was a picture of himself grinning really wide and a nervous and really hard blushing Kageyama, with that incredibly long scarf Hinata made wrapped around himself and his boyfriend. It took him months to make it and his mother and even his little sister helped him a lot. Whenever he felt like giving up and talked about just finding something else, he would complain to Kenma and latter would take his time to convince Hinata that it will be worth it. He still remembers how proud he was when Hinata finally sent him a message with a picture of the finished scarf included. He was really happy for his best friend.  
  
But he always got a little competitive when it came to Hinata so he had to object.  
„I beg to differ“ was what he wrote back. And to prove it, he shifted a little and took a selfie of himself in Kuroo's arms with their matching sweaters. He got a reply just a few moments later. A simple text message full of exclamation marks which made Kenma smile a little before he realized that it was the first picture of Kuroo and himself as a couple.  
Hinata knew about it. Of course he did. But besides him it was just Yaku and Bokuto. They never really talked about it to other people and Kenma didn't really like showing affection in public. So sending that picture to Hinata without saying to keep it a secret or being careful about who can look at his phone when he got the message was a little bit like making it official. Finally.  
  
When Kenma turned around to look at Kuroo, the latter had a smug grin on his face which made Kenma blush a little. „So is this my christmas present? Making it official?“ The smaller one rolled with his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but in that moment Kuroo leaned down and kissed Kenma. He kissed him back and grabbed Kuroo's sleeve. When they parted, Kuroo could see a faint blush on Kenma's cheeks. A smile appeared on his face when he lifted his hand and brushed a strand out of Kenma's face. He pulled Kenma a little closer and pressed a kiss on his forehead.  
Their position got a little uncomfortable so they got up and lied down on the bed, not minding that the game they were playing was still not saved. They didn't care about that now. They could not care less about a game when Kenma made himself comfortable on Kuroo who wrapped his arms around his favourite setter. From time to time he'd kiss his head but mostly he just rubbed his back because he knew how much Kenma loved that. The latter felt so comfortable in Kuroo's arms, being all warmed and with his back being rubbed, that he almost fell asleep.  
  
Until suddenly a knock at the door woke him up again.  
It was Kuroo's mother, telling them both to come downstairs since the hot chocolate is ready. Kuroo looked at Kenma, and Kenma looked at Kuroo. And they could see in each other's eyes that they should hurry. Because if there's something they waited for the whole year, it was their mothers' hot chocolate.  
It was a spiritual experience every year anew.  
  
No one except them know how it's made and they keep it a secret.  
Kuroo still remembers how Kenma's mother came over after work and they would try out cooking new things together because she and his own mother became best friends with time. Kenma and Kuroo would always have to judge the food. Until one year, when christmas time came up, his mother had the idea of trying to make some hot chocolate. They experimented and came up with several different recipes and it was about the seventh recipe when it was finally „the one“. The one that left not only both Kuroo and Kenma in stunned silence, but also their husbands. And even though this happened years ago, he still remembers clearly how both of them stood there, with red cheeks and obviously proud of themselves. He'd never forget that.  
  
Kuroo smiled a little to himself until he realized that Kenma was waving his hand in front of his face.

„Are you okay?“  
Kuroo leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Kenma's cheek, causing the shorter boy to blush a little. „I am. Just got lost in thoughts a little. Remember how our mums came up with the recipe?“ Kenma blinked a little in confusion, but he nodded when he realized that he was talking about the hot chocolate.  
  
When they came downstairs, everyone was waiting for them already. They quickly sat down, pulling their mugs a little closer and inhaling the scent of the hot chocolate. The first sip was always the best, so afterwards, Kuroo leaned back a little with a smile on his face. Kenma enjoyed it just as much as Kuroo did, although he showed it by closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, sounding really satisfied. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Kuroo, laughing over a joke his dad did. And suddenly a thought crossed his mind.  
  
 _I'd really like to spend the rest of my life with you._  
  
As long as they're together, everything else wouldn't matter. They could overcome everything. He was sure of that.  
He didn't notice when he started smiling, but when he looked at Kuroo once again, he found him smiling back at him.  
  
It was late when Kenma's parents finally decided to leave. He himself though asked to stay over the night. And like always, it wasn't a problem. Kenma and Kuroo went into the latter's room, changing their clothes and getting themselves ready for sleep. And although they didn't talk about it, they both decided to not take off their christmas sweaters. So when Kuroo came back and sneaked into the bed, the first thing he felt when he put his arms around his boyfriend was the scratchy material from which the sweaters were made. He nuzzled Kenma's hair and smiled a little when he felt that Kenma pressed his back against his chest. For some time, the room was filled with nothing but the sound of their breathing. Then Kuroo decided to break that silence.  
„Hey, Kenma?“  
„Hmm?“  
„What did you think about earlier? You were smiling.“  
„What d'ya mean.“  
Kuroo could hear how tired he was, but he was curious.  
„When we drank the hot chocolate.“  
„Hmmm, about staying with you like this forever.“  
  
That answer left Kuroo stunned in silence. He surely didn't expect this. If Kenma would have been able to look at him, he'd witness one of the rare occasions of Kuroo blushing.  
But like this, he thought about what he just said out loud again, realizing just how _weird_ it sounded. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard Kuroo starting to chuckle a little. Kenma shifted a little in Kuroo's arms, when he suddenly felt a peck on his forehead.  
The clouds moved, letting the moon fall into Kuroo's room, illuminating his face. It made him look even more handsome that he already was.  
„I'd like that, too.“ Kuroo suddenly said. „Staying with you forever.“  
Kenma stared at him, not knowing what to say, before he just gave in to his impulse and kissed Kuroo on his lips, surprising him once again.  
With a small sigh, he closed his eyes and cuddled up to Kuroo once again. He could feel the latter's hands on his sides, caressing them a little, before he pressed another kiss to his forehead and wished him a good night and sweet dreams.  
Kenma's last thought before falling asleep was that someday, Kuroo and himself would be able to make their family their hot chocolate on christmas.  
A sleepy smile appeared on his face.  
  
He couldn't wait for it.

 


End file.
